Querido Diario
by Percabeth Costa Rica
Summary: Un diario, la compañia más intima de una mujer. ¿Qué pondrias la última vez que plasmaras tus pensamientos en sus hojas? Cuando la vida para Annabeth Chase ha consistido en un golpe tras o otro, su diario seria su ultimo testigo.


**Nombre: Maritzel Díaz**

**Edad: 15 (Cuando fue escrito, originalmente fanfic Twilight)**

**Padre Divino: Júpiter, lugarteniente de Artemisa, nieta de Vulcano**

**Arma: Un arco**

**Ambientada: Trama diferente a la saga, no contiene spoirler. **

**Esta historia no entra en la categoría participante.**

QUERIDO DIARIO.

.

.

.

Querido Diario, replica de mi vida, testigo de mis sueños, reflejo de mi alma. ¿Cuántas veces no estuve escribiéndote, sentada en la mesa frente a la ventana, mirando a la oscura noche llegar? ¿Cuántas veces no estuve en la misma posición, tendida en mi cama, llenándote de todos los sentimientos que me embargan por ahora? esta última vez quiero que sea especial.

Desde que aprendí el arte, don o regalo de escribir he sido tu fiel escritora, cada noche, cada día, cada hora.

Mis recuerdos han sido plasmados en ti donde cada noche. Me he obligado a leerlos para no olvidar, para no olvidar cada gota de mis sentimientos, cada gota de dolor y recordar que este día es distinto a los otros. El dolor es igual aunque esta vez tendré la suerte de no despertar jamás, la desdicha de no escribirte más.

Recuerdos tormentosos, recuerdos de mi niñez.

Diario, ¡Querido Diario!, tus primeras páginas contienen el inicio de mi infortunio, el dolor de la soledad, la causa de mi agonía, la razón de tratar con muerte y de buscarla.

Recuerdo la última imagen de mi familia, recuerdo a mi padre enloquecido por las drogas y a una madre llorando en busca de alcohol. Recuerdo esa noche con miedo, mi alma se estremece al recordar. ¿Cómo olvidar las manos ávidas de mi padre tratando de adentrarse sobre mi ropa, las risas estrepitosas de mi madre y mis fuertes sollozos rogando por clemencia? La noche de mis pesadillas, la noche de mi tortura.

Esa noche estaba en una esquina de aquel viejo cuarto, mi padre inhalaba un polvo de la mesa, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y de su pecho salían gemidos de placer. Mi madre tirada en el suelo con una botella de alcohol vacía en sus manos, sus ropas sucias y harapientas impregnadas de un terrible olor, de su boca salían palabras incoherentes pero la palabra alcohol salía perfectamente de sus labios. Mi estómago rugía, ese día no había comida, más bien, tenía tres días sin comer. No podía pedir alimento porque si lo hacía mis padres me golpearían como la última vez, la última vez que estuve en coma en el hospital.

Con tan solo 5 años tenía que salir a pedir dinero en la calle, solo para pagar sus vicios y nunca para comer…

Esa noche mí madre despertó más ebria de lo normal, gritaba enloquecida y corría por toda la casa en busca de alcohol, mi padre enojado le pego con un palo de escoba y pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a bañarle su rostro. Después de una larga pelea donde ambos terminaron heridos los ojos oscuros de mi padre – más oscuros de lo normal – se fijaron en mi figura desde el otro extremo del único cuarto de mi casa.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y con ojos cargados de lujuria se desquito conmigo lo que tenía contenido de hace tiempo. Sus manos me despojaron de mi ropa y con la otra se bajó el pantalón. Mi madre reía alegre desde el otro lado del cuarto, y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, hasta que lo hizo… Un enorme dolor atravesó mi vientre, sentía que me desgarraba por dentro. Lo último que vieron mis ojos ese día fue las grietas del techo de aquel horrible lugar.

Diario que contienes mis más tristes realidades, no tiene caso recordarlas ya, no sirve de nada reescribir lo que viví con mis padres cuando tú lo sabes ya. No quiero recordarlos justo ahora que no volveré a recordar jamás.

Las paginas vacías del principio no las he llenado por algo, para recordar que 7 días estuve desconectada del mundo, 7 días no pude escribirte, 7 días no fui tu fiel escritora. Después de ver por última vez las grietas del techo fui feliz por 7 días para luego regresar abruptamente a la realidad. En el hospital me curaron, restauraron mi cuerpo, el cuerpo que mi padre destrozo por dentro, mi propio padre. Nunca supe como llegue al hospital, y jamás volví a ver el rostro de mis padres.

Los días pasaron y en el hospital ya no me querían más. Deje la casa de mis padres para irme a un orfanato, por lo menos ahí me daban de comer aunque tenía que trabajar más que en mi casa, los golpes que otros niños me daban eran dolorosos pero al menos no paraba en el hospital y eso, me gustaba más.

Diario que mi niñez resguardas, me es inútil recordar, lleva por siempre contigo mis sueños a guardar.

Diario recuerdas mi adolescencia, aquel único amor, recuerdas sus ojos verdes al momento de expirar por última vez, recuerdas a mi corazón, aquel que él se llevó, que bajo su lecho de muerte guardo mi corazón.

Como olvidar a Percy, la primera vez que me miró, sus ojos verdes y bellos llenándome de amor. Como olvidar el primer beso, en aquel lago, sus ojos mirándome tiernamente y sus labios mostrándome su amor. En sus ojos miraban mi alma, en mis ojos miraba la suya.  
Aunque fueron tres meses, tres meses de amor, los disfrute al máximo. Con tan solo 17 años decidí entregar mi amor, aunque yo ya no era pura, puro era mi corazón; me entregué con el alma, esa vez fue por voluntad y no por violación.

Sus caricias me llevaron al cielo y por un momento pude tocar las estrellas. Sus manos al amanecer acariciaban mi espalda y con un beso me despertó, me despertó, ojala y no lo hubiera hecho.

Esa mañana salió como siempre pero esta vez dejo por primera vez a alguien en su casa, estaba ahí para él, un día después que me escape del orfanato. Estaba radiante, no podría creer que a partir de ese día no regresaría al orfanato. Percy me decía que cuando cumpliera los 18 años se casaría conmigo pero desde ese día su promesa la rompió, más bien, el destino lo obligó a hacerlo.

La noche llego y Percy no apareció, tendida en la cama esperaba su llegada, los días pasaron y él no aparecía hasta que un triste día, por fin apareció, junto con la noticia que rompió mi corazón, un auto lo atropelló.

El cuerpo de Percy tendido en la cama del hospital se miraba mallugado, su voz a terciopelada rogaba por una persona especial, por mí. Su cuerpo inmóvil no fue impedimento para que sus ojos verdes buscaran los míos.

Tú conoces lo que me dijo, tú sabes que me regaño por tardar tanto, que anhelaba ver por última vez mi rostro, y así fue.

Sus labios fríos como el hielo besaron por última vez mi frente, con un fuerte suspiro sus labios susurraron un te amo y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

Diario, nunca podre perdonarme el hecho de haberme desmayado por una semana después de ver sus ojos por última vez, no me perdonaré que su cuerpo este sepultado en un lugar, lugar del que nunca saber dónde queda.

Dos meses después de su muerte ¡Oh Diario!, recuerdas la muerte que siempre llevare en la conciencia, cargando mi cruz.

Dos meses después, aquel puente fue mi cómplice. Al lanzarme de la cumbre más alta cerré mis ojos por un momento, la frialdad del agua calentaba los recuerdos de una verano en la playa, los tontos juegos y los besos fugases de una tarde calurosa. Al despertar en el hospital me dijeron que un marinero me rescato, ahí también me dijeron, lo que rompió mi corazón.

Mi pobre bebe, fruto de mi amor, consecuencia de mi única noche de pasión. No sabía de su existencia hasta que me dijeron que lo perdí en mi intento de suicidio.

¡Si hubiera sabido de su existencia jamás me habría lanzado!, ¡si hubiera sabido de su existencia lucharía por él! La única prueba de mi amor, el único recuerdo de su padre, mi vida, mi corazón.

¡Diario! Único testigo de mi desgracia guarda por siempre contigo lo más profundo de mi alma.

5 años han pasado, hoy cumplo 22, después de estar internada en un manicomio por fin poder hacer lo que hace mucho intente hacer.

Dejo en tus paginas mi vida, mi alma, mi dolor, aunque fuiste mi confidente nunca pudiste dejar de ser un pedazo de papel, nunca fuiste mi amigo.

Gracias por estar cada noche para que mis lágrimas al escribirte mancharan tus blancas páginas.

Por última vez te escribe Annabeth Chase

.

.

.

Mis lágrimas mojaron por última vez las páginas de mi Diario. Puse el bolígrafo en la mesa y con mi mano derecha tome mi Diario, mi fiel confidente.

Camine hacia la orilla del mar y arroje mi Diario, que el inmenso mar guardara mis más terribles recuerdos. Saque el veneno de mi bolso y me lo bebí de golpe.

Lo último que vieron mis ojos fue a mi Diario flotando en el mar, lo último que pensó mi mente fue la imagen de Percy con mi bebe en los campos Eliseos. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre la arena del mar.

_Lugar que sería mi lecho de muerte._


End file.
